The number of inputs of the control devices via which, for example, the curve of the measuring signal generated by the respective sensor can be registered and sampled by means of an analog/digital converter is, however, limited. For increasing the possible number of registered measuring signals, multiplexers are known which, for example, time-multiplex two sensors' measuring signals which can then be sampled via an input and an analog/digital converter assigned thereto and are then, where applicable, digitally demultiplexed.
One possibility of multiplexing in the case of analog sensor measuring signals is to assign the measuring signals of two sensors, for example a fuel-temperature sensor and fuel-quality sensor, different signal-value ranges.